


Garden Love

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many believed that the High King simply loved to admire his garden from his tower, as the exquisite, somewhat alien plants captivated him. But in all truth, he was far more interested in the gardener than he was the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Love

 

From where he sat up above,  in his room of study, the large window gave him a pleasant view of the garden many stories below. A smile traced his lips as he gazed at the vibrant colors popping from the greenery, for that morning, like every morning, each and every flower silently greeted him.

 

Even from the top of his tower, Ingwe swore he could smell the exotic pleasurable scents emitting from each and every bloom.

 

His garden was certainly the most beautiful in Valinor. With the colorful mixture of foreign flowers, to the numerous wind chimes, hanging pots, and ivy covered benches. It was certainly a breathtaking sight, his garden, ;the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

However, that wasn't quite the truth, and Ingwe knew it all too well.

 

“My King, breakfast has been prepared.” The firm voice of his servant halted his thought as he tore his gaze away from the garden view.

 

He stared confused for a few slight seconds, before standing and giving a smile.

 

“It awaits you in the dining room hall.”

 

“Thank you, I shall be down soon.” He inclined his body slightly and waited for the servant to depart. When he made sure the door was shut, Ingwe turned to face the window again yet, this time , his focus was not on the garden itself. No, averted elsewhere, his gaze rested upon the thin frame of his gardener. . 

 

Yes, the garden itself was nothing short of exquisite beauty, but no beauty could ever amount to that of the simple gardener Ingwe found himself hopelessly entranced with.

 

He was not the tallest elf, nor the fairest. In the early years, Ingwe had seen those of pure noble blood, beautifully crafted by the Valar themselves. Certainly not the most talented, revered or the wisest; not clad in shrouds of beauty and lights of grace. But to Ingwe, despite all of that, he was the most beautiful creature in the world. He had of course never seen him up close, nor had they met. Ingwe, as shy as he was had only ever watched him from the comfort of his tower. 

 

From there, he made out long strands of deep brown hair, yet also a touch of light. Like the sunlight softly caressing the soft brown dirt. And his skin...from up high it was so hard to make out, but it seemed like a light cream color; the way the sun bounced off of it made him glow. 

 

But how Ingwe wished to see his smile and his eyes. He figured his smile was radiant like a pearl, and his eyes, vast like the sky and endless like the sea. A color of blue he’d never seen before.

 

How he wished he had the will to greet him. To at least know his gardener’s name. 

 

“My King.” Without hearing a knock, such an intrusion caught him off guard. “Breakfast ...”

 

“Yes , forgive my delay. I will...” It took all his strength to avert his gaze from the window. “I will be down shortly.”

OoOoOo

 

When finally he'd arrived down stairs, he ate quick. 

 

Ingwe never really found himself hungry and that morning he only had a quick bite. However, there was a small portion left; a plate untouched. Regarding this, Ingwe took the plate, much to the confusion of the servants standing by. 

 

He stood and silently waved away the series of “My King, may I have your dish?” Quick to decline, he headed aimlessly towards an unknown direction. He paused, for as he knew where he was going, his intentions were slightly unclear.  The servant elves stared confused as he stared back. 

 

“Is there something wrong, my king? “ One asked and Ingwe shook his head but then, proceeded to speak.

 

“The young elf, the gardener. Has he eaten yet?”

 

“Not that we are aware of. He never comes into the tower my King. We have no way of knowing. Would you like us to bring him something to eat?”

 

“That will not be necessary, thank you.” So his idea would proceed without fail. And even if he had eaten, Ingwe would still offer him food. So taking a breath, he held the rim of the plate tighter and walked out of the dining room and down the corridors. 

 

In all truth, he could not believe he was doing this. 

 

For years now, he'd spied on his gardener, never thinking to say a word and now subconsciously, he was walking down the halls preparing to speak to and offer him food. This task, though simple was poorly put together and midway down the hall, Ingwe started to doubt himself.

 

_ Why not send a servant? Say that this food is from the king.   _ He thought,  but that seemed less genuine than him offering his gardener the food himself. Besides, his gardener was employed under him, it was time they formally met.

 

He reached a lower floor of the tower and exited near the garden entrance . This took him through a breezeway, where the light from the end nearly blinded him. He stopped suddenly before he reached the end, unable to bring himself to step over the stone threshold into the garden.

 

And then, just as he pondered on turning around, Ingwe heard the light humming through the shrouds of the wind, falling in perfect sync with the chimes hanging from the trees.

 

He closed his eyes and listened for what seemed like years. The humming enticed him like no other music had before. The tune, beautiful was unlike any he'd heard. Secretly he was happy for this; such an exquisite tune only suited for his garden made him quite happy. 

 

Unknowingly, Ingwe found himself pass over the threshold and into the sunlit garden. It wasn't until he felt the soft grass upon his shoes, did he open his eyes. And when he did, he gasped. His window did the garden no justice compared to seeing it here, like this in person. Valinor held truly many beautiful things and sights and this garden had to have been one. As Ingwe gazed in awe at the marvelous flowers, decorated trees, countless fountains and many more surprises to name, he felt as if he was looking upon Valinor for the first time all over again.

 

And in his awe and delight, he hadn't even realized he'd dropped the plate. Eventually made aware by the annoying clinging, he bent down to retrieve the dish. However, he stopped midway when he realized that two,  dirt covered hands had already beat him to it. And as Ingwe, still bent over looked ahead, he was met by wild green eyes staring into his. Strands of brown hair fell upon the rest of his rather tanned, freckled face and down just below his tender smile. 

 

He straightened himself up first and nudged the dish in Ingwe’s hand. Ingwe stood to his full height, slightly towering over his young gardener. 

 

“Th...thank...” He drifted, not able to continue for he was paralyzed by this elf’s beauty.

 

_ His eyes . Green like the very trees he tends to while his face is freckled as if the sun spotted him itself. If ever there is a creature crafted from perfection, he stands before me...  _ Ingwe thought, not taking into consideration how strange he looked standing there with a smile on his face. 

 

The gardener had been, for some time actually, shoving the fallen plate into Ingwe’s hand. But seeing as he was completely dazed for an unknown reason, the elf smiled and placed the plate on the grass, continuing on his way. It was then, Ingwe snapped back into reality and quickly went after the gardener. 

 

“Wait!” He called, picking up the plate. “I wondered if I could offer you some food! You seem....” He half ran in front of his gardener and offered the plate. “Famished. The servants are amongst the best. I promise this food will not....” 

 

The gardener simply stared at the plate, prompting Ingwe to do the same. When he realized that there was absolutely nothing on the dish, he paled...He  _ did  _ drop the plate near the breezeway so, that explained it. This was still, nonetheless embarrassing. 

 

“I...forgive me, I am wasting your time...I ...” Sigh...this was pitiful. “You have a lovely garden. And you are quite lovely as well.”

 

The gardener smiled, very wide and tilted his head. His mouth slightly opened as if he was trying to laugh, but nothing came out. Quite nervously, Ingwe “laughed” too. 

 

“Funny is it not?. I am quite absent minded sometimes.” The gardener silently stared. “I...I don't believe you and I have met. I sometimes see you from the top of my tower...I do like to watch you in your craft from afar.” He paused at those words, realizing how strange they were. The gardener did as well.

 

Ingwe, feeling more and more nervous by the second turned on his heel. With nothing bright or logical to say, he found no reason to torment the gardener any longer. “Good day to you.” He spoke quickly, making long strides back towards the breeze way. However, he felt the tiny pull of a hand upon his gown and turned around. When he looked down, the gardener had a bright orange flower in his hand. 

 

“This is for me...?” Ingwe asked, as the gardener stood on his toes, reaching out towards Ingwe’s head. The king bent down slowly and felt as the gardener fashioned the flower in his hair . He quickly began to pick some more from the ground, placing each in the king’s blond strands. 

  
“Thank you...it looks very nice.” Though he couldn't see , he assumed it did. “I'll take my leave then. I'll be back...” The gardener had already walked away, humming to himself once again. “Tomorrow.” Ingwe finished, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> The elf is actually very average looking, however, they say when you love someone, they become the most beautiful thing in the world. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
